Mon frère est un pervers
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Pauvre Alphonse. Il doit supporter l'entrée dans l'adolescence de son frère aîné. Mais il va vite comprendre qu'Ed vaut mieux que le monde entier...XD


**Titre : Mon frère est un pervers**

**Auteur : la bellissima Anders **

**Pairing : Edward et toutes les filles qui passent XD**

**Rating : K+, parce que c'est vraiment pas sérieux**

**Note de l'auteur perturbée : Je suis désolée d'être aussi cinglée. C'est juste qu'à 5h du mat encore devant l'ordi, mon cerveau a grillé, et c'est le petit diable de ma conscience qui dirige mes pensées, d'où le résultat : cette fic sur le calvaire du pauvre Alphonse Elric.**

Je suis malheureux.

J'aime beaucoup mon frère. C'est vrai, je l'aime plus que quiconque. Il est ma seule famille. Évidemment, il n'a pas toujours un caractère facile, mais jusque-là, j'arrivais à faire avec.

Mais là, vraiment, c'est trop.

- Edward !, s'écria Al, rouge de honte.

Le blondinet se tourna vers lui, l'air innocent.

- Quoi Alphonse ?

- Tu…tu…

Le cadet pointa le doigt sur les objets qui couvraient les rayonnages.

- Tu es dans le rayon magasines porno !!!

L'aîné haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr Al, je sais.

- M-m-m-mais, balbutia l'autre garçon.

- Tu en veux un ? Tiens, choisi : sado-maso ou bondage ?

Le pauvre Al s'écroula, le nez en sang - mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il s'était évanoui face contre terre.

…

Oui, hélas, j'ai bien le regret de vous le dire, mon frère, le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist, est devenu un pervers.

Un jour, comme tous les jours, il est allé se mesurer à la toise qu'il y a dans la chambre. Et il a ainsi découvert qu'il avait grandi de deux centimètres pendant la nuit. Il a alors arboré un sourire triomphant et a crié « Je suis enfin un homme !! »

Ensuite, il a commencé à avoir un comportement étrange. Surtout avec les filles.

La dernière fois qu'on est allé à la caserne, il a peloté les fesses du lieutenant Hawkeye - et elle lui a tiré dessus, mais passons sur les détails.

Il s'est mis à collectionner des posters de femmes nues, à chanter des chansons paillardes, à boire ! Combien de fois j'ai dû le traîner jusqu'à chez nous, complètement bourré ? Et en plus, il m'a fait des avances - je crois qu'il avait une hallucination, car il m'al « ma Winry adorée ».

Une fois qu'on était dans la galerie marchande, il a voulu s'arrêter dans une boutique pour acheter une paire de jumelles.

Une fois chez nous, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait regarder les oiseaux.

Naïf que j'étais.

Il m'a répondu avec un sourire un brin inquiétant : « Oui, je voudrais regarder la belle pervenche qui vit en face de chez nous…j'aimerais voir ce qu'elle a sous ses plumes ! hé hé. »

J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas parlé pendant une semaine. Mais il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir, trop occupé qu'il était à maté la voisine quand elle se déshabillait devant sa fenêtre.

Le jour où il s'est mis à collectionner les préservatifs, j'ai vraiment commencé à m'en faire. Et puis le soir venu, il a dit « Je sors ». Il avait les poches pleines, alors je devinais pourquoi il sortait.

Franchement, j'en ai marre de vivre avec lui. Je ne peux même pas amener de petite amie à la maison, il risquerait de lui sauter dessus. L'autre fois, j'ai demandé à Envy de m'aider à porter des cartons - en tout bien tout honneur; entre ennemi, on peut quand même s'aider non ? - mais quand Ed l'a vu, il lui a sauté dessus pour lui rouler un patin.

Sur ce coup-là cependant, je plein Ed. En plus il a passé trois semaines à l'hôpital, mais en plus Envy lui a arraché la pointe de la langue.

Bref, ras le bol de ce pervers de Niisan. J'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez Mamie Pinako.

…

Donc je suis parti.

…

Sauf que je n'aurais pas dû. Parce qu'en fait…Winry est dix fois pire !!!!

…

- Aaaal-chéri !!!

- Bon saamine mais laisse-moi tranquille, je suis dans la salle de bain !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux rentrer !! Pourquoi tu as fermé la porte ? Tu ne veux pas que je te masse le dos ?

- Noooooon !

Quand Winry masse, elle utilise ses clefs à molette !

…

En pleine nuit, je me suis échappé. Je suis parti me réfugier chez les Homonculus.

Bon, je sais, ce sont nos ennemis; mais, bon, c'est aussi un peu la famille. Après tout, Envy est « à peu près » notre demi-frère, et Sloth, c'est « en quelque sorte » notre mère.

Mais bon, de toute façon, ça n'a pas collé. Glutonny me suivait partout en bavant et en disant « Je peux le manger »; ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

…

Envy a eu l'air très déçu quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais.

…

J'ai dû me résoudre à l'ultime remède.

Je suis allé à Dublith, auprès de mon maître…

…

-AAAAAAAL !!!!

- Oui maître !, s'exclama aussitôt ce dernier en se raidissant, tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

- Viens ici, il y a de la visite pour toi !

Lorsqu'il fût dehors, il vit Edward. Qui se jeta à ses pieds.

- Pitiéééééé, revieeeeens ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !!!

…

Sur le coup, je fus touché. Mais nettement moins lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Aucune de mes petites amies n'acceptent de rester à la maison parce que c'est trop crade depuis que t'es parti ! Où est l'aspirateur ?

J'ai serré les poings. J'avais bien envie de commettre un fratricide.

…

C'est beau l'amour fraternel tiens.


End file.
